Tale of Eric
The Tale of Eric Ch.1 Born in the swampy marshlands of Tryseron, Eric was to be nothing more than an extra set of hands during a particularly difficult time. When plague struck his town as a young boy, Eric could do little more than watch as all those he loved withered away and also began to stink up the house with their deadness. Eric was deeply saddened by this loss and decided living in a house with several rotting corpses was a bad idea. Now, age seven, Eric left the non-existent comforts of some random crappy town in the middle of Tryseron to settle the big city, a slightly larger and significantly crappier town in the middle of Tryseron. As the young boy stumbled into the city he was greeted by masses of poor and diseases peasants. Some seemed to eye him with the intention of eating him. Other possibly wished to fornicate with him but he had not considered this until he later learned the definition of fornication. Eric continued down the cobblestone path until he arrived at a building who held a sign reading something. Eric had not learned to read, being incredibly poor and all, so this sign merely stated gibberish to the boy. He would later learn the sign said 'brothel' but he soon discovered this without the aid of language. Eric stepped into the building whose exterior was elegantly adorned with strewn panties to find many a ladies dressed in little offering themselves to the boy in exchange for the King's silver. Eric had no need for these women and refused their services. The brothelmaster, a tall man by the name of Erbus, could smell the boy's resistance and dashed into the main hall to question the boy. "What say you, child?" exclaimed the man. "I say little." responded the boy. "I see." the man provided, further continuing this dialogue. The man pointed towards a sack in the boy's hand. Unlike the other two sacks situated near these men, this sack was filled with silver coins. "Do you not wish to spend your silver on pleasure?" questioned the man. "Nay." said the boy. "And why not?" further questioned the man. "I do not know what pleasure entails." continued the boy. Erbus stroked his non-existent beard and exclaimed "ah!" "Let me show you." spoke Erbus, taking the boy by the hand into a room nearby. Erbus opened a grand door revealing a room full of scantily clad women strewn across cots, each beckoning for him to come closer. Erbus laughed a hearty laugh. "Do these women not excite you?" Erbus spoke. Eric shook his head. "I've actually considered myself more of a homosexual, in all honesty." responded the boy. Erbus looked defeated. "Then alas, my building can provide little service to you. All of my women in here are women which I do believe does not fit your quota." "Correctly so." said the boy. "Then I must bid you adieu." spoke Erbus and he had his bouncers lead the boy back onto the street. The door slammed shut behind him and he could hear seven bolts being locked behind himself.